


SCREECH

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: "I could actually arrest you Nayeon.""Does that mean you'd finally use those cuffs on me?"Or: Nayeon is her usual, forward self and Tzuyu really hates the night shift.





	SCREECH

Dark, crowded, and unorganized. 

Those words perfectly summed up the state of the precinct’s evidence room, much to her dismay. 

“Did you find it yet?” Tzuyu sighs, her words coming out slightly muffled from behind her mask. 

“No.” Jeongyeon calls from the farthest corner of the room before tossing an object in her direction. “But I found a bag of moldy tacos.” 

“Fantastic.” She grumbles, quickly discarding the bag into the trash bin near the entrance. 

“I just don’t understand why we couldn’t get the custodians to do this, I mean, isn’t this their job?” Jeongyeon comes to stand beside her, both surveying the towering shelves filled to the brim with odds and ends. 

“Well, it was kind of your fault that you left that access door open last night.” Tzuyu eyes her friend tiredly. 

“It was for like, five minutes!” Jeongyeon protests. 

“Still, there’s a raccoon running around here and the captain said that we have to catch it before morning.”

Suddenly, there’s a crackling sound, and for a moment Tzuyu thinks that they’ve finally lured the small creature out until she realizes what she’s hearing is actually the phone. 

“Oh, I’ll get it!” Jeongyeon all but rips her mask off and rushes out to the main office. 

“Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon!” Trailing slightly after the older woman, she nearly trips on her way up the small flight of stairs and pants as she finally stops next to Jeongyeon. 

The black receiver of the landline sits precariously between Chaeyoung’s head and shoulder as she starts rapidly writing down whatever the person on the other line is telling her. 

“I see, yes ma’am we’ll send someone out right away. Thank you, you have a good night too.” 

“Chaeyoung, now listen to me-” Jeongyeon begins, ready to start listing off the reasons why she should get to go out for the call, before she’s quickly cut off. 

“It’s another noise complain.” Chaeyoung smirks before leaning against her desk. "About Im." 

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon both freeze, processing the information. 

“Tzuyu you’re going.” Jeongyeon states, face completely void of any excitement it held before. 

“What? Why me? I always go out.” Tzuyu protests. “Chaeyoung should go, she needs the experience.” 

“Nope. Chief has me working on some very pressing paper work right now.” The latter smiles cheekily. 

“Well we have a very, uh, threatening culprit running around the precinct right now.” Tzuyu tries, nudging Jeongyeon in the arm. “Besides, I need a partner with me. You know we aren’t allowed to respond to calls without one.” 

“Then take Dahyun with you.” Jeongyeon says, pointing the darkened corner of the office where the aforementioned officer has seemingly dozed off. 

She can already feel her eye beginning to twitch, so she tries her hardest to smile, taking a deep breath. 

"Fine. But you owe me." 

// 

The red glow of the dash keeps her from falling asleep- that, and the constant stream of nonsense that seems to come endlessly from her partner. 

“Anyway, I just let it slide because I wasn’t gonna be the bad guy in that situation, you know?” Dahyun pauses long enough for Tzuyu to blink before continuing. “So this guy, has the _nerve_ , after I let him go in front of me, to order the last breakfast sandwich! Can you believe that?" 

She likes Dahyun. The girl is often the only source of entertainment around the office, and in all honesty, she wasn't too bad a cop either. 

(But right now, Tzuyu has half the mind to reach over and strangle the perky woman.) 

Luckily, as she turns the next corner Dahyun seems to refocuse, reaching towards the dash to turn on the flashers and sirens of the cruiser. 

Across the street, there's the glow of red flares and a quickly dissipating crowd. 

"Do you ever wish you were like that?" Dahyun asks, tone almost whimsical. 

"You mean a delinquent?" Tzuyu deadpans, pulling to a stop along the edge of the curb. 

"Well, I meant more carefree- you know. Less inhibited." 

There's a glint in the older woman's eyes, and for a moment, Tzuyu almost thinks she sees a hint of reverie- it's gone almost instantly though, and so she doesn't push. 

She realizes she never actually answers the other, but Dahyun seems to take it upon herself to drop the subject, mouth forming into its usual, easy smile. "I was just curious. I mean, there's nothing wrong with letting loose once in a while." 

"Sure." 

\- 

The pavement is marred with blackened trails and the scent of burned rubber is still fresh in the air. 

Dahyun runs off as soon as they both step out, chasing after some bystanders whom she'd spotting throwing trash into a large blaze mere meters aways; Tzuyu frowns and radios for a the fire department before trudging to the lone car idling in middle the street. 

The car is a small one, painted black with a white stripe down the center and silver rims. It's frame shakes as the bass from the stereo inside blares from whatever music is being blasted and she really begins to regret not forcing Chaeyoung to leave the office. 

Knocking on the tinted window, Tzuyu only has to wait a moment for the glass to be rolled down, revealing a smirking woman. 

"Can I help you officer?" 

"Ms. Im." Tzuyu's jaw tightens at the sicken let sweet tone the other woman directs at her. "This is the third call we've had this month." 

"I know, I thought by now we'd at least be on a first name basis." 

The music is still as loud as ever, though Nayeon doesn't make any move to turn it down. 

"Nayeon," Tzuyu hisses, "turn that off right now." 

"Oh, bossy. I like it." Nayeon chuckles, but complies, carelessly turning the dial to the left leaving only the hum of the engine. 

There isn't a trace of remorse in the woman's face and Tzuyu thinks she's going to snap. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but it isn't funny." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nayeon shakes her head. 

"Doing donuts in the streets at three am is enough, but setting random fires?" 

"Okay, in my defense, that was Sana and Momo, and it was purely accidental." 

"I could actually arrest you Nayeon." 

"Does that mean you'd finally use those cuffs on me?" 

(And yeah, she's trying really, _really_ hard not to scream.) 

"You need to leave. Now." 

Nayeon actually has the audacity to pout and Tzuyu hates how she finds it even remotely attractive. "Fine, geez no need to be so cold." 

The window is rolled up and the car slowly starts to roll away, but not before the woman inside blares the horn multiple times- the obnoxiously loud screech of tires signaling Nayeon's actual departure. 

// 

Dawn approaches quickly and as her shift finally comes to an end, Tzuyu basks in the comfort of her sweats and loose t-shirt. 

"You going out with us Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung asks, tossing her own uniform into her locker. 

"I don't think so, just going to head home and sleep. Thanks for the offer though." 

"Of course. But really, should join us sometime, Jeongyeon keeps saying she has someone for you to meet." 

"A blind date? No thank you." Tzuyu cringes at the thought. 

"Stop being like Mina, you know it's bad to be inside so much." Chaeyoung chastises. 

"You know you don't sound like a very supportive girlfriend." Tzuyu smirks, waiting for the inevitable. 

"W-what? No, Mina and I aren't dating. Why would you say that." Chaeyoung's ears turn red and immediately turns to speed walk out of the locker room. 

\- 

Slipping her shoes off, she waits with anticipation for sounds of small, pattering feet across the hardwood floors of the apartment. 

"There's my baby." Tzuyu coos, scooping up the small dog. 

Another set of footsteps slowly follows and a sleepy Nayeon appears from the end of the hall in just an oversized hoodie. 

"What, no greeting for your other baby?" 

"Stop, I'm still angry at you." Tzuyu says, pointedly ignoring the other as she continues to rock Gucci back and forth. 

Nayeon scoffs and comes closer, never one to be deterred. "Come on, don't be like that." 

In a moment Gucci is pulled from her grasp and scampers away as Nayeon wraps herself tightly against Tzuyu's side. 

"Can I get a kiss?" 

"No." 

"Come on, please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please?" 

"Nayeon-" 

"I just miss you okay." 

Tzuyu's gaze finally snaps to Nayeon's face and already she feels her resolve crumbling. 

"It feels like I haven't seen you in like forever." 

"I know, I'm sorry." With a sigh she lets herself relax into the embrace, all but burying her face into the others shoulder. "It's just, we've been really busy with prepping the precinct for inspection and then there's the annual audit thing so Jihyo has been keeping extra people on shift twenty four hours a day to help take calls." 

"Do you go back tonight?" Nayeon asks in a small voice, slowly coaxing the two of them further into the apartment. 

"No, Sana is subbing in for me tonight and tomorrow." 

"Really?" 

Tzuyu huffs out a laugh at the wide, toothy smile. "Mm." 

"Does that mean we can do something this weekend?" 

"Well, I don't know, I'm still upset with you." Tzuyu smirks and pulls away, eliciting a whine from Nayeon and again, she has to remind herself who's the older one. 

"I said I was sorry." Nayeon mutters, lacing their fingers together in one hand. "This wouldn't be a problem if you'd actually answer your phone every once in a while." 

(Tzuyu winces because she is indeed guilty of neglecting messages and calls.) 

"How about we go see that new movie that came out last weekend?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, we can make a day out of it." Tzuyu lets out a loud yawn before tugging at their joined hands, "But come on, I'm exhausted." 

"Hey Tzu." 

"Mm." 

Nayeon leans in to plant a kiss along the underside of Tzuyu's jaw leaving the younger flushed. 

"Love you." 

\- 

(And it isn't until later, when they're both comfortably tangled together and Nayeon is letting out quiet snores into the pillow that she lets herself soften completely. 

"I love you too.")


End file.
